Adaptive bitrate streaming is a technique used in streaming multimedia over computer networks. It works by employing a transcoder or encoder to adjust the quality of a video stream based on user parameters that can be detected in real time. Such encoder or transcoder can encode a single source video at multiple bitrates. In an architecture that might include multiple encoders or transcoders, such as for back-up or redundancy purposes, each encoder or transcoder needs to have its video and audio chunk boundaries properly synchronized. Synchronization can be adversely affected in response to events that can change boundary placement.